Pursue
by ouijesais
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are off to their very first ever Europe trip, and they couldn't be happier, but what happens when something goes terribly wrong and Edward, Emmett and Jasper are needed there? OOC, AU. WARNING: minor drugs and alcohol
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW STORY ! whoohoo! I'm super excited to write this one :) I'm not sure if this is going to be a novel length story, so we'll just have to see how it turns out. This story is inspired by the movie 'Taken'. For any those of you who have never seen this movie, do so! It is amazing, and it really made me change some of my perspective on the European countries (not that I'm saying I hate France now, because that'll never happen) it's just that it gave me a different view on it. I'm excited to write this story, and I think it's going to be really interesting. I'm hoping to put a little bit of everything in this story, like Romance, Thriller, Comedy, Drama, Angst, EVERYTHING . I hope you'll give this story a chance, so before I write another 50000000 word A/N, here's chapter 1.**

**disclaimer: ALL THESE CHARACTERS belong to SMeyer . Wish I had thought up about Edward before her, but wtvvvs my depression will pass...**

Pursue: A Twilight Fan Fiction

Rain poured down onto the outside walls on my home where Alice, Rosalie and I stayed warm and dry inside while waiting for the power to come back on. My mom Renée had been out with her boyfriend Phil tonight so Alice and Rosalie decided to come over and stay the night. It was most likely Mom and Phil wouldn't be home until later the next morning anyway.

"Bella," Rosalie called me to the kitchen.

I got up to see what she had called me for. "Yeah, I'm coming…" I walked across the wood flooring and onto a new stone flooring which belonged to the kitchen. My head lifted up to the view of Rosalie with a grin on her face. "What…?" but before I could conclude the full question, I saw Edward standing beside my countertop.

"Hey," he greeted me with his crooked grin and opened up his arms.

"You know if my mom and Phil get home early and they see you here, they're going to freak." I stated. He simply shrugged and opened up his arms wider. I smiled and gladly let his hold embrace me for a couple seconds before I heard the sound of the front door opening. "Shit, Edward go hide somewhere! Shoo!" I whispered as I began putting away the alcohol Rose, Alice and I had out earlier.

"Babe, calm down- it's just Jasper." He smiled, and now cupped his hand around his mouth and yelled, "In here Jasper!"

"Edward!" I started to panic; my parents could have been the ones walking through that door. "They'll hear you…" I was interrupted with Jaspers entrance with a drunken Alice on his side. Oh thank god.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice slurped.

"He'll be here." Rosalie stated. "He better,"

Jasper and Edward began to 'oh' as Emmett climbed in from the window.

"Sup?" He greeted us, as he walked over to Rose and kissed her. "You're power out or something Bella?"

"You could have used the front door." I commented, "and yes."

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"They went out tonight," I said and turned to Edward, "They probably won't even make it home until tomorrow." I winked, and tugged at his shirt. He smiled and bent down to kiss me.

"Ugh, get a room." Emmett laughed, as he left with Rosalie into the living room. Jasper chuckled and supported Alice as he fixed her something to eat.

"Fine, we will." I smiled seductively, as I led Edward upstairs.

"How was your day?" Edward asked as I opened my bedroom door.

"It was boring, as usual, because you weren't there." I playfully frowned as I shut the door while Edward fumbled around trying to locate things in the dark. "What did you do today?"

He took a spot on my small bed, and made space for me to lie down beside him. "Same as yours," He replied, and kissed my nose.

"It looks like we need something to make our days a little more, _exciting_." I smiled and I bit his bottom lip.

"You read my mind," His arms immediately wrapped around my torso, and he began kissing my neck. I tugged at his collared shirt, and he stopped momentarily to take it off. I did the same, and we quickly fell back down into our original positions. His arms traveled up and down my back as we kissed. His touch was soft and unbearable and it felt as if feathers were stroking my back and not him. His hands found the clip of my bra and he began to unclip it when-

"Bella get Edward out and your ass down here! You're parents are home!" Rosalie's panic scream pierced my ears.

"Oh my god," A jolt of fear crept up my spine, as I fixed my bra back into place, and threw back on my shirt. Edward was already dressed and began to open my bedroom window.

"How are you going to get out from up here?" I asked.

"There's a tree right beside your window Bella." He rolled his eyes. "Bye, I love you." He kissed my cheek and rushed out the window.

"I love you too."

I watched as he safely got down the tree, and began running to catch up with Emmett and Jasper who had parked their cars up along the street. Hopefully mom or Phil hadn't noticed.

I rushed out of my room, and flew down the stairs to meet up with Alice and Rose. We fell onto the couch, and began to fake sleep. Alice was pretty good already because it looked like she was passed out, and Rose sounded believable. I hope my high off Edward wasn't making me to jittery.

I heard the door open and Mom's voice filled the room.

"Seriously Phil, those three cars looked very familiar. I could swear I even saw… nah, never mind. I'm probably imagining things. It's been a long night." I could hear them hang up their jackets. "Looks like the powers out…"

"Oh…" Renee's voice sounded like it was now in the living room. "They must have fallen asleep. Should I wake them up for them to go upstairs?"

"No, they'll be fine down here." Phil said, "Come on, let's go to bed."

I waited a while longer to hear their footsteps on the stairs, and once I heard their bedroom door shut, I opened my eyes.

"That was fun." Rose smiled, as Alice leaned on her shoulder.

"Yeah, they didn't stay long though. Why'd your parents have to come home early? Jasper and I were about to…"

"Alice," I interrupted, "Don't finish that sentence."

She giggled, and quite quickly, passed out.

"We should bring her up stairs." Rosalie stated. I agreed, as we both grabbed an end, and dragged her up the stairs.

I quietly laid Alice down on the futon where Rose and she were sleeping tonight as I attempted to find some clean sheets to lay down. Once I managed to find some, I walked over to Rose and Alice and began making their bed while rose changed. I rolled Alice over onto the made side of the bed and began working on the opposite side. Once I was finished Rose had herself and Alice changed, so that left me. I quickly changed into to boxers and a tank top and found my bed.

"Goodnight Rose and Alice." I whispered as I snuggled into my sheets. They now smelt like Edward's cologne.

"'Night Bella," Rose replied. Alice must have been passed out again.

"Tomorrow's going to be a big day." I smiled, just thinking about it. This was going to be the biggest adventure we've even been on. It's going to amazing.

"I know," I heard Rose's voice squeak in excitement. "I'm so excited!"

"Europe here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes blinked open to the sun-filled room of mine. Rose and Alice were still sleeping silently across the room from me. Poor Alice, she looked brutal. Her hair was everywhere and her face was pale white. Rosalie looked beautiful, as always. I stretched my arms out as I got out of bed, and began walking downstairs. I was going to prepare breakfast before the two woke up.

"Morning Bella," Phil greeted me as he watched television.

"Good morning." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. "Where's mom?"

"She went out for a while," Phil had now met me in the kitchen, "you know, before you four head off to the airport."

"You're not coming with us?" I asked and began preparing pancakes.

"I can't, I've got to meet up with someone today. Don't worry though; Charlie will meet you there before you get on your plane."

I smiled at the thought of seeing my dad before I left for Europe. It had been long enough since he had visited.

"I'd best be off then, don't want to be late." He kissed my cheek as he ran out the door.

The pancakes had finished cooking, so I called down Rose and Alice. We began eating and had finished shortly after.

"I'm so excited! What time is it by the way?" Rose had been jumping out of her seat with excitement. It was pretty rare to see coming from Rosalie, but I understand the whole 'super keyed up' thing. I am pretty thrilled too.

"It's 7 am. We've got to leave in an hour to catch our plane."

"7 am?" Alice groaned. "I need a latte."

"Whatever princess," Rose and I rolled our eyes. "Did you want some aspirin or something for you headache?"

"Please," She groaned and shoved the pills down her throat.

"Whoa there," Rose laughed, and sat Alice back down. "Don't want any overdosing here, you'll feel even worse than you do now."

"I just want to be in Europe now." She took a gulp out of her water.

"Alice," I laughed. "That was completely irrelevant to what we were talking about…"

"So?"

I shrugged, and we all gathered upstairs to get ready.

…

We have now arrived at the wonderful airport, which will be bringing us three to the lovely place called Europe. Rose and Alice had been singing in the car the whole way here, so I'm planning on catching some rest on this flight, hopefully.

"Ah! To think, we'll be traveling Europe in no less than two days!"

"Rose? Two days? The flight won't take that long."

"I know that Alice. We might want to rest before we start touring."

"True,"

"Hey pretty ladies!"

I know that voice. I turned around and saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward running up to us.

"Aw, you guys came to say goodbye!" Rose grinned as Emmett embraced her.

"Of course we did." Jasper now had Alice in a hug.

"You know I wouldn't let you leave just yet, especially since I didn't get my official goodbye kiss." Edward said, smiling his crooked grin.

"Of course," I smiled up at him, and gave him a kiss.

"Merci Madame," He began playing with my loose hair.

"Oh, your French is wonderful." I joked.

"Yeah, well let's hear yours. You're the one who's going to need it. You are going to be in Paris aren't you?"

"True- Wait I mean _vrai_." He smiled at my attempt and kissed me again.

"Hey Bella, Charlie's here." Alice interrupted.

"Bella," I heard Charlie call from across the hall.

"Dad," I smiled.

"How are you?" He hugged me. "These boys better not be coming with you three." He warned me.

"Dad!' I blushed. "No, it's just us."

"Hmm, in a way I wish those boys would go with you, strange enough… What if something happens?" He worried.

"Nothing is going to happen, please don't stress. If it helps I'll call you every night." I promised.

"Okay," He smiled. "Where are Renée and Phil?"

"Renée went to go get a coffee, and Phil had a meeting."

"He could at least come say goodbye." He frowned.

"Dad, don't start again. Phil's a good guy." I warned.

"Alright, I'm just saying." He defended.

"Yeah, yeah," I chuckled and hugged him. "It's about time for Alice, Rose and I to board the plane." I felt the excitement rise in the air.

"Alright," Charlie kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella, see you when you get back."

"Bye Dad." I smiled and gave him one last hug before I went to see Edward.

"I'll see you soon okay." He assured.

"I love you," I kissed him. "See you when I get back."

"Au revoir," He chuckled and let me go.

"Bye Jasper, bye Emmett!" I sang as Alice, Rose and I walked away.

"Bye! Have fun."

We definitely will.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose, get me something to eat. I'm starving." Alice complained.

"Uh, you get it yourself." She went back to listening to her iPod.

"What are you listening too?" Alice asked, as she grabbed the ear bud out of Rose's ear.

"Bolero,"

"Oh god, this is boring." She threw the ear bud back at Rose.

"You just don't have taste." Rose spat back.

'Whateva homeslice,"

"Alice, don't talk like that. You sound like Emmett." I laughed.

"Alright," she laughed. "Seriously though, I need food. Where are the waiters?"

"Alice, there are no waiters on planes." Rose giggled.

"Whatever, you know what I mean…" Her stomach growled. "See? I'm dying over here!" She shouted.

A woman appeared shortly after, and asked us what we needed.

"I'm starving! What do you have to eat on this thing?"

"We can offer individually packaged snacks such as Raisins, Granola Bars, Crackers and Biscuits." She offered, "Which one would you like today miss?"

"Hmm…" Alice pondered. "Will our future meals cause projectile vomiting?"

"Alice!" My eyes widened.

"It's alright," The lady smiled. "We get asked these things every day, and to answer your question, yes. Only if your stomach is weak and cannot stand the smell of disgusting foods."

"Then why do you serve them?" Alice asked.

"You'd have to ask someone more in charge than me."

"Alright, well I'll take some crackers please." Alice smiled at the lady as she nodded and walked away.

"Alice, what the hell was that?"

"What? I wanted to know if the meals would kill me. If so, then I would have to order more snacks to satisfy my hunger, because there is no way I'm eating airplane food." She made a face at the end of her sentence.

"True," I turned back to my magazine.

"Oh, what are you reading?" She looked over my shoulder to read the page I was on.

"Nylon magazine…"

"Oh, her shoes are too cute!" She grabbed the magazine out of my hands and continued to read.

"Alice… What are you doing?" I snapped the magazine back. "You're pretty annoying you know."

"I know," She smiled and laid back into her chair.

"Well, of course you know." I rolled my eyes and continued to read.

"Here's your snack miss." The flight attendant came back with Alice's crackers. "Would you two like anything?" She asked Rose and me.

"Yes please." We answered.

"What can I get you?"

"Everything you named earlier …" I smiled.

The flight attendant laughed. "Sure, I'll be right back with your snacks…"

"At least we won't starve…" I smiled.

"It's better than that crap they would have served us." Rose commented.

"You've tried it?"

"Once, when I was four or something… It was horrible." She grimaced.

"Poor you,"

"I know."

"Oh look!" Alice pointed out the window.

From out the oval shaped glass you could see nothing but snow white clouds. It was beautiful. The way they floated around the plane like cotton candy, it was magnificent.

"Pretty," Rose smiled.

"Whoa, Rose what are you listening too now! I can hear from over here." Alice laughed as she listened again to Rose's music.

"The Devil Wears Prada,"

"I love that movie!" Alice squealed.

"I know, but it's not the movie Alice." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I know, because they would never play something like that, in one of my favourite movies. How could you go from super boring orchestra music to this hardcore screaming?"

"It's called being open-minded." Rose offered.

"Sounds boring," She shrugged.

"Yeah, okay miss. Mainstream," She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, enough little missies." I laughed, as the flight attendant handed us our snacks.

"Thank you!" I smiled at her.

"No problem." She walked away.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked The girls.

"Whatever."

"You guys are boring."

"Well Bella," Rose began, "there's not much we can do. We're sitting in a plane."

"Let's make a pillow fort!" Alice beamed.

"…Uh, why not," I shrugged as Rose called the flight attendant. Thankfully it was a different one than the last two times. I was afraid she would begin to be pissed off with us.

"How may I help you ladies?"

"Can we get some pillows?" Rose asked.

"Lot's of them!" Alice added, "Because I've sprained my neck during my gymnastic rehearsals, and my coach said I need to have as much support around my neck at all times for the competition I'm in this week. It's a national competition, and thousands of people are going to be there to see me. They're there to see me succeed and without those pillows… I'm a failure. I fail at life and most of all… the only way I'll ever survive in this world, my love for gymnastics. Because you see, I lost my parents in a tragic fire…"

"Yes miss," The flight attendant interrupted. "I have to attend to other attendants, but I will bring you you're pillows." She walked away.

"Alice, you are so strange sometimes."

"It's quite useful. Exhibit A."

"Okay…" I rolled my eyes and glanced and waited for our pillows.

"First thing we do when we get off the plane is checking out the shops." I said.

"I agree." Alice gladly settled.

"Sure, I've got all week to do whatever I want." She smiled.

'Your pillows miss." The flight attendant had brought about 20.

"Thank you." We started to place them all around us.

"I didn't know they were allowed to give out this many pillows…" Rose commented once the fort was complete. Everything was a couple shades darker, and all around us was a soft padding.

"I don't think they are," I said.

"See how well my story worked." Alice smiled in victory.

We all chuckled, and waited for the time to pass by. We played silly games, and slept for a little while. We finished all our food, and were now only moments away from arriving in Europe. In only minutes we would be stepping out of this plane and onto the best week of my entire life.

**OHHH, THIRD CHAPTER .**

**what do you think ? Do i deserve some comments ? I hope so... because then I'd kinda be writing for no reason. I need advice and criticism**** here people! BUT ONLY NICE CRITICISM**** . please and thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OHHH . kk new character ! what do you think ? so this is a chapter i very much loved writing because I had researched quite a bit like Paris hotels, French names, and street names and all that. It took a while to write, but I'm happy with the final product. Hope you are too ! comments are appreciated and loved very very much, so this time i'm offering lovely famous french foods such as: Tarte Tatin and Chocolate Mousses for all of you **!

We were now settled along a side walk on Rue de Paris waiting for our taxi to come pick us up. It had been a while for it to arrive so we all decided to take a seat on a nearby bench. I was about to call Renée to let her know we had arrived when a guy just about our age, possibly older, came up to us.

"Bonjour," he said in his French accent, "are you waiting for your taxi?"

"Yeah," Alice answered, "but it doesn't look like he's coming."

"Ah," he started sympathetically, "I'm sorry about that, by the way I'm François."

"Thanks." I said. "I'm Bella, this is Rose and Alice."

"It's nice to meet you. I was about to call a taxi for myself, but if you would like I can share it with you." He offered.

"Um… sure," Rose smiled at the man.

"Thank you." I added.

"Ah, je vous en prie!" He smiled and pulled out his cell phone to call a cab.

"Uh… whatever that meant." Alice laughed.

"We should really learn our French you know." I commented. "Let's try and translate what he's saying on the phone."

"…Oui, je voudrais prendre un taxi pour venir nous chercher sur la Rue de Paris, parallèlement à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle."

"Uh, I think he said something about a taxi, airport and parallel."

"Yeah, we fail at French." Rose giggled.

We started trying to speak the language when François returned.

"I've got one coming right away. He should be here in any minute."

"Merci François!" Alice thanked him, with a horrible French accent.

"Ha-ha, bienvenue." He chortled.

"As you can tell we need to learn our French." I laughed along with him.

"It's very good! Where are you coming from anyways?"

"The heart of Washington's Olympic Peninsula,"

"You must have some bad weather there." He laughed.

"Oh, you get used to it."

"The taxi's here." Alice informed us.

"Where are you headed, I'll help translate."

"I have it in my bag, just a sec." I rummaged through the large brown bad I carried over my shoulder and found the paper Renée had written our hotel name on. "The Hotel Crillon,"

"You're staying at the Hotel Crillon? Wow." He smiled and offered to take our bags.

"Thank you." I had no idea what he was talking about. Renée had been the one to book our hotels, so I still had no clue where she had paid for us to go. I shrugged it off and the three of us loaded the rest of our bags, and sat in the back of the taxi. François was right behind us, and sat in the front.

"10, Place de la Concorde première s'il vous plaît."

"I wonder what the hotel looks like… I hope it's not really cheap. No offense to your mom Bella." Rose laughed.

"No, I agree. I don't want to stay at a dump."

"Oh, si vous logez à l'Hôtel Crillon, vous ne voudrez plus partir! J'ai entendu dire qu'il était le meilleur hôtel de tout Paris. Il est très luxueux." The taxi driver went on.

"Uh…"

"He said that you will have the best time in Paris." François translated.

"Oh, thank you." Alice thanked the taxi driver.

We talked and talked away the ride there. François had taught us some French sentences that would help us out a lot while our stay here. We learnt how to say 'We'd like to purchase this.', 'please take us to…', 'I am looking for…', and more greeting words.

By the time Alice's accent had caused our ears eternal bleeding, the taxi had stopped in front of a gorgeous large building that reminded me so much of the roman times. It happened to be the best sight of my life. If this is what the outside of the building happened to look like, I think seeing the inside will be the cause of my death.

"…wow." I breathed my eyes wide.

"How did your mom afford this? Again, no offense,"

"None taken," My eyes were still fixated onto the architecture. "And to answer your question, I have no idea."

"This is beautiful!" Alice had tears streaming down her cheek. "This can't be real…"

"It's real." François appeared beside us with our bags. "Did you need any help bringing your bags to your room?"

"No we'll be ok. Thank you François."

"Alright, have fun on your trip." He waved goodbye and walked back to the taxi. "Wait girls, before I forget. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party my friends and I are having tonight? Your first official Paris party! How does it sound?"

We debated on it for a second, and Alice looked up at him. "Sure, we'd love to go."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7. What suit are you staying at?"

"Number 10 in the superior double rooms,"

"I'll see you at 7. Bye girls." He ducked his head into the cab and drove away.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed. Rose and I screamed along and started jumping around like complete and total idiots, but we didn't care. We're staying at the most amazing hotel we had ever seen! Jennifer Lopez probably stayed at this place, and I had just spotted three boutiques down the road from where I stood. This is the life.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I DO NOW OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT ! THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER AND I'M JUST SOME FANGIRL .\  
(i thought i'd do one of these because i never do)  
NOW ONTO THE CHAPTAHH !  
**

"Yum, this is delicious." I had taken a bite out of the pasta we were served for dinner that night. "I love Paris…"

"You can say that again." Rose agreed.

"I love Paris…"

"She didn't mean it literally Bells." Alice giggled.

"I know, but this food is so good I kind of wanted to say it again."

"Makes sense," Rose commented.

"I always make sense…" I went back to eating my pasta… my delicious pasta.

"Once we get back to the room I need your phone Alice." Rose said.

"Why?" Alice enquired.

"I want to call Emmett."

"Don't you have your own phone?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but my mom only wants me to use the international card to call her and dad."

"Alright…" She turned to me. "I suppose you want to use it too?"

"Nah, I've got mine." I smiled as I slurped up the last bite of pasta. "Well I'm done eating, you guys?"

"Yep" was their response.

"Alright, let's go up to our rooms."

…

We had walked through the white doors into our rooms, which were absolutely gorgeous to the eye. Even though I had already died from seeing this room for the first time, I feel like my heart is going to stop at any second again. I could not get over the beautiful decorating, and detailing in this hotel. It was incredibly unbelievable.

"Phone…" Rose ordered.

"Calm down you pusher…" Alice laughed and threw her phone at Rose.

"Thank you, mon amie!" She grabbed the phone and started dialling. It took a while before she got through to Emmett. "Hey baby, I miss you."

Alice turned around and her hands landed on the stereo placed in front of her. She turned on to a station and a loud electro/rock song began to play.

"Who's that in the background?" Rose asked. "Oh, Jasper's there with you!"

"What?!" Alice smiled, and ran to the phone. "Emmett, put him on the phone!" She ordered. "Hey Jasper, how are you? I miss you."

With the scene in front of me happening, I decided it was a perfect time to call Edward. The music was a little too loud for my taste, so I walked through the living space, into the bedroom, and into that washroom. I shut the door and took out my phone. Again, it took a while for me to get through to Edward, as did for Rosalie, but it was worth the wait.

"Hi Edward," I smiled, finally being able to talk to him.

"Hey Bella, how was your flight?" He asked.

"It was great. Paris is amazing! I really wish you could be here with me."

"Next time," He assured.

"I really hope so. You will not believe how beautiful this place is, and I can't even believe it!"

"I'm really happy you're enjoying yourself there Bells." I could tell he was smiling.

I smiled along with him, as we enjoyed our silence through the phone. A few seconds passed before I heard a muffled scream. Wait- I'll make that two muffled screams, coming from the living space.

The first thing I thought about at that moment was Rosalie and Alice.

Edward heard my gasp. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward," I barely whispered. "There's someone in the hotel."

"What?" He was perplexed. "Where are you Bella?"

"I'm in the washroom." I could still hear Rose and Alice's muffled screams from outside. "They've got Rose and Alice." Tears began stroking down my cheeks as I fought not to let out a loud sob.

"Bella," His voice changed into this soothing pace, "this is important, you need to stay very quiet. If it's possible go into the nearest bedroom and hide under the bed." He remained very calm, but through his voice I could tell he was panicked.

A fear rose through me. "What if they're outside this door right now?" I chocked on my tears.

"What do you hear?" He then asked.

"Rose and Alice… are screaming." I barely made that word a whisper.

"They won't be outside your door then. Trust me Bella, do as I say and remember to stay as quiet as you can."

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see it, but ignored the fact otherwise. I quickly and quietly ran out of the bathroom and under the bed.

"Ok, I'm under the bed."

I heard him take a deep breath. "Bella, they're going to take you."

My voice did a high pitched shriek, but was quickly cut off. There was a moment of silence as Rose and Alice's screamed grew quieter, and then I began to hear loud footsteps growing louder. My heart raced as I realized this was probably my last moment.

"I hear them coming," Edwards's voice appeared through the silence.

"What do I do?"

'Nothing, don't talk, don't move, nothing."

I obeyed his orders.

"I need you to observe these people. Tell me anything you see, even the smallest detail. This is important." I began to observe the men walking around the room. They were dressed all in black, and their faces I couldn't see because of the bed frame. "Bella… I will come looking for you. I promise."

More tears fell down my cheeks as he said those words.

The men began talking in a language I had no intelligence on, and as I tried to figure it out Edward's voice began again.

"Slowly move the phone closer so I can hear what they're saying." He regimented.

I did so, and sooner after a minute the men began to leave the room one by one. My face lit up as I saw each and one of their black foot wear step out of this room.

"Edward…" My voice grew to a normal whisper. "I think they're gone! They…"

A pair of hands wrapped around my ankles as a loud ear piercing shriek filled the room. I flew out from under the bed as a man dressed in black pulled me out from under the bed. I screamed, and screamed praying someone would hear me, but his hands covered my mouth. A few of the other men came back into the room and began grabbing me. I tried kicking one of them, but just hit a plant vase instead. The glass vase shattered into a million pieces as I was held down to the ground. One of the men took out what look like a needle and held down my arm to drug me. I began swarming, trying to get out of their hold but they were too strong for me. I had lost.

The needle pierced through my skin and almost immediately my eye lids began to droop. I turned my head over to the corner of the room to see the man who had pulled me out from under the bed facing the opposite side of me. He held a phone- my phone, to his ear.

"Good Luck." He spoke.

And everything went black.

**I JUST REALIZED I POSTED A KINDA SPOILER-ISH A/N ON THIS POST AND I'M SUPER SORRY TO ANYONE WHO READ IT !!!!!**

_.com/story/_60436/_145790/_

_**CHECK OUT THIS STORY I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND BAKE YOU MORE COOKIES !!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: I DONT KNOW EDWARD SEXYPANTS CULLEN OR ANY OF THE EPIC CHARACTERS IN TWILIGHTTT .** **smeyer does, lucky bitc- lolllll, jk.**

Edward's POV:

_"Edward…" her voice grew to a normal whisper. "I think they're gone! They…"_

Her loud scream echoed on the phone. I heard the stomping of feet, and more screams on the other line. Her loud cries were covered by something, could have been a hand or tape as I tried everything in my will to stay calm. I will not let these men take her away from me. I will get her back one way or another.

I heard the cracking of glass, and knew she was struggling for her dear life. I feared for her most, and prayed they would not kill her. I heard her muffled screams grow louder, and what sounded like feet banging on a hard surface. After a heart beat, she grew quiet.

The phones static increased, and a loud breathing took over. I quickly checked to see if the recorder was still in check.

"I don't have currency if that's what you want." I began, "but I will assure you this, if you let her go then I will not look for you and I will not pursue you, but if you don't release her I will fin you. And I will kill you."

A long pause followed after, right before the static picked up and he said his final words, "… Good luck." The phone went dead.

I took a deep breath and hung up the phone. I quickly gathered everything I needed for this trip, and immediately called her parents to tell them about their daughter.

…

I had been sitting in the airport for a while before I had been called onto my plane. I had ordered Phil and Renée to stay home, no matter how much they feared for Bella's life. I had also called Alice's and Rose's parents to inform them about the tragedy. Each of them suggested we call the Police, but with the information I found out about the man whose name was Mark, and this group they have forming is that they act fast. I only had so little time before I would lose Bella forever, and that was not going to happen.

I began boarding the plane when two familiar faces came into view.

"Edward!" Emmett had called, as he and Jasper ran over to me.

"I'm so sorry man." Jasper said as he met me. "We heard everything on the phone."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rose and Alice," Emmett jumped in. "They were talking to us on the phone when they got back from dinner last night and then all we heard were screams. Then the line went dead…"

"Yeah, they've got Bella too…" My eyes began stinging. I pulled myself together to face my friends in front of me. "I've got my plane to catch; I'm going to find them. I'll bring them back, I promise."

"Edward, we're coming with you." Jasper interrupted.

"I'm ready to find these assholes that took Rose and the girls, and beat the living shit out of them." Emmett's anger grew.

"It's dangerous…" I informed them.

"Anything to get them back,"

"Let's go then." I started walking. "Wait- we need to get you tickets."

"Already bought them," Emmett pulled out two plane tickets. "Why'd you think we were here in the first place, to say goodbye to you?" He joked.

The humour felt good at a time like this. I've got the perfect team here; humorous, but dangerous looking, and calming but very smart and can pull us out of any mess. Together we make the perfect team capable of getting the girls back. We've got this.

The three of us boarded the plane, and soon we were off flying over the clouds to the place we once thought we'd only be traveling to because we missed the girls too much. I pulled out the recorder from my duffle bag and fast forwarded it too when Mark spoke.

"Good luck." I played.

I rewound the tape and clicked play again.

"Good Luck."

Again,

"Good Luck."

"Good Luck."

"Good Luck."

His voice was now engraved into my mind.

**kk, Edwards POV now, and for the rest of the story. Hope it was okay ? I suck at writing in boy POV so tell me what you think ? sorry it's so short ... but yes, this is what I was able to come up with at 12 AM on a hot summer's night . HEYYY i got a tan! finally... lol, i didnt even want one but wtvvv's . i should start ending my msn chat on these authors note's because they're not very smartical aren't they ? and yes i know smartical isn't a word, i just use it in everyday life because it's fun to say...  
**


End file.
